


Lesser Dreams - Five Things That Never Happened to Harry Potter

by soberloki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberloki/pseuds/soberloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five could-have-beens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesser Dreams - Five Things That Never Happened to Harry Potter

**_1\. Tender Mercies_**  
"Are you sure we have the full hour?" Harry sighed. He was tired of the question, of course, but it was necessary.

Draco regarded him coolly. "You doubt my ability to brew the potion properly?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You didn't brew it, so don't improvise. You took it _just_ before I came in?

Draco nodded, a bit subdued. 'Harry Potter' was a favorite customer, and he enjoyed the man's games. He'd forgotten, though, that this man, whoever he really was, had known the real Malfoy and Potter in school, before the murder, and didn't like him to deviate from the script. "When I heard the key in the lock."

Harry nodded. "Good. Pick up the wand."

Draco did. Always the duel first, the stinging hex raking across his chest, and then comfort. Then the reason he was so popular with men like 'Harry Potter'.

 

 ** _2\. You Don't Bring Me Flowers Anymore_**  
Ron knelt at the grave, wiping his eyes and murmuring softly. He brushed bits of grass off the stone and finally picked himself up.

"All right, Harry, we can go. It's good of you to come with me, mate. Ginny really was mad about you."

Harry slung an arm around his best friend. "We did all we could, Ron. I wish we'd got to her sooner, but... well. Come on, your Mum's going to have a huge supper made. You'll feel better with something in you."

Ron blushed. "Harry, can't you wait until we're out of here?"

"I did mean food, but that other's not out of the question." Harry kissed Ron's cheek, and they Apparated back to the Burrow.

 

 ** _3\. Joy To The World_**  
Harry accepted the mug of tea from Sirius, and surveyed his new bedroom at Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Looks good, Sirius. I can't believe what a difference a bit of paint and cleaning makes."

Sirius strutted a bit. "Told you I'd have it ready by the time the Ministry cleared my name officially. And Moony's agreed to stay in the room at the end of the hall."

"Really? Is he safe?"

Sirius looked smug once again. "'Course he is, Harry. We've a reliable supply of Wolfsbane, and Dumbledore himself cast the containment charms." He sighed, and softened his stance just a bit. "Family, Harry. A better one than we've had in a good long while."

 

 ** _4\. Older Bones_**  
"Mister Potter."

Harry closed his eyes and hunched further over his textbook. "Yes, sir."

"Your potion -" Snape hesitated, his voice strangely soft.

Harry had never heard him like that before. He opened his eyes, and turned his head. Snape was scowling, but not at Harry. Scowling at a memory, perhaps?

"Yes, sir?"

"Your mother was quite good at Potions. Perhaps your father is not the greater influence in your make-up. Class, begin cleaning up your ingredients." The Professor swept away to his desk.

Harry cleared his desk, stealing glances at Snape, puzzled by his words. Had that been a _compliment?_

"Class dismissed," Snape rapped out, and the room cleared. Harry tried to linger, but Snape sent him a glare that might have terrified even a Slytherin fourth year, and flapped off to his office.

Harry heard the door lock harshly after the man. _No, I must have imagined it._

 

 ** _5\. It Was A Dark & Stormy Night_**  
"Wouldn't you like that, Harry Potter? I can give them back to you. All you must do is join me. Give me the Stone, and you can have everything you want. Your greatest desire!"

Harry fingered the Stone in his pocket, his head spinning. He could have them back? He could have his Mum and Dad, and never live with the Dursleys again?

"But Headmaster Dumbledore says you're evil! And you _killed_ them!"

Voldemort smiled, and blew a bit of Quirrell's hair out of his eyes. "I've made myself immortal, haven't I, boy? With that Stone, I can raise the dead. I can give you back what you've lost. Don't you wish you could see them? Don't you wish you could live with them? Won't you accept these gifts I offer?"

Harry was so tired of being alone. Even magic wasn't enough; he'd wanted his Mum for so long... he brought the Stone out of his pocket. _"Yes,"_ he sobbed.


End file.
